cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red October
Nation Information Red October Federation Or The New Red October For Short is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Red October work diligently to produce Wine and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons New Red October will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of New Red October has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. New Red October does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. New Red October believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. The government of New Red October will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Ideology JuChoChangHe The JuChoChangHe Ideology Was Named After The Juche Ideology And The Harry Potter's First Crush Cho Chang. The Ideology Was Focus In Juche But It Is Different Because The Governments Of Capitalism And Democracy Have The Right To Give Any Foreign Aid From Rich Nations And Gave It To The Poor Nations. It Has An Independent Role In Any Type Of Conflicts Including Fighting Against Communism With A Precision Attack To Defeat The Enemy. The Ideology Was Also Focus In Economical Inflation, To Make Bigger Money They Must Focus On Infrastructure And Land Mass To Increase Income Taxes And Lower Bills. In Military, The Ideology Has Focus On Arms Build-Up And Massive Money Collecting To Improve Military Targets Throughout The Nations Armed Forces. It Has Also The Ideology Believes In Freedom And Boosting Moral From Its People By Fighting Wars And Economy Inflation With Dare To Win. And The Rule Of JuChoChangHe Ideology Is 1.Do Not Loose Any Battle,You Must Be Agressive 2.Increase Any Infrastructure In Lower And Suggested Amount 3.Believe In Yourself 4.Maintaining Balance The Military,The Infrastructure And Technology And 5.Do What It Wroten By Your Plan And Do It With Help And Sacrifice For Your Own. Military Equipment Tank M1A2 Abrams(Locally Produced As Cho Chang) Aircraft F-86(Locally Produced As Freddie Benson) Bleinhelm(Locally Produced As A-3 Puckett) Small Arms Rifles And Others M9 G36 M16 FGM-148 Javelin(Locally Produced As Levicorpus AT) FAMAS AK-101 Future Equippment: F/A-51 Joi A-3 Puckett (AH-64 Based) AK-101 Charmalagne SA-80 Rifle Tomahawk Cruise Missile F-15-Cristina F-35-Trixie F-22-Gowan B-1 Selena B-2 Seeley Former Equippment: Type 59(From China) T-34(Locally Produced As KATL 1) Challenger(Locally Produced As Cosgrove M15) Yak-9 Eagle F/A 1 AH-1 Tiger Politics Commonwealth of Independent States The Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) (Russian: Содружество Независимых Государств, СНГ, tr. Sodruzhestvo Nezavisimykh Gosudarstv, SNG) is a regional organization whose participating countries are former National Party, formed during the End Of The Juche National Party. The CIS is comparable to a very loose association of states and in no way comparable to a federation, confederation or supra-national organisation such as the old European Community. It is more comparable to the Commonwealth of Nations. Although the CIS has few supranational powers, it is more than a purely symbolic organization, possessing coordinating powers in the realm of trade, finance, lawmaking, and security. It has also promoted cooperation on democratization and cross-border crime prevention. As a regional organization, CIS participates in Any peacekeeping forces.3 Some of the members of the CIS have established the International Economic Community with the aim of creating a full-fledged common market. The Fall Of Red October In November 24 the nation faces the ultimate challenge to defeat communism,but it fail until this day red october falls to the communist nation of USCPR led by Premier Nikita Gregarin The Armed Forces Surrender And The Nation Is Defeated,without further help no one can save red october from communist regime until the present day the loyalist to the leader jayvee rebel against communist and they defend red october instantly with the help of military advisors and guerrila leaders loyal to the leader they defend the nation. the UCR or The Union Of Communist Republics Brutally Murdered civilians and soldiers before its fall in the same day but never broke the juche and juchochanghe rule and its morale.the casualties are high over 4000 troops and civilians are killed in this battle. today,the new polar order is giving a chance to help the nation rise again if any foreign aid offers to red october are openly accepted to the world and no refusal. Cult Of Personality The Octobian government exercises tight control over many aspects of the nation's culture, and this control is used to perpetuate a cult of personality surrounding For The Motherland, and, to a lesser extent, Jayvee Derguztov. While visiting Red October in 2009, journalist Bradley Sigfried noted that nearly all music, art, and sculpture that he observed glorified "Great Leader" Himself, whose personality cult was then being extended to his son, "Dear Leader" Jayvee Derguztov's.146 The song No Motherland Without You, sung by the Octobian Army Choir, was created especially for Jayvee Derguztov and is one of the most popular tunes in the country. Jayvee Derguztov is still officially revered as the nation's "The Father Of All Capitalist And The Father Of All Leaders". Several landmarks in Red October are named for Jayvee Derguztov, including Jayvee Derguztov University, Jayvee Derguztov Stadium, and Jayvee Derguztov Square. Defectors have been quoted as saying that Octobian schools deify both The Leader And The People.147 Jayvee Derguztov rejected the notion that he had created a cult around himself and accused those who suggested so of "factionalism".146 Critics maintain Derguztov is the centre of an elaborate personality cult inherited from Him and founder of the DPRRO, . He is often the center of attention throughout ordinary life in the DPRRO. His birthday is one of the most important public holidays in the country. On his 24th (based on his official date of birth), mass celebrations occurred throughout the country.148 Jayvee Derguztov's personality cult, although significant, is not as extensive as himself. In July, some of his official portraits were taken down from Any buildings.149 One point of view is that Jayvee Derguztov's cult of personality is solely out of respect for Himself or out of fear of punishment for failure to pay homage.150 Media and government sources from outside of Red October generally support this view,151152153154155 while Octobian government sources say that it is genuine hero worship The Road To Recovery On December 2,The Red October Is Recovered From The Ground From Communism,The North American Confederacy Received Financial Assistance Then The Nation Boost Back To Higher Purposes.The Nation Celebrated With Praises From The Ideology And Their Great Leader,Since Then It Switch To Peace Mode And Still Busy For The Arms Buildup And Civilian Priorities For The Nation New Red October On December 16,Jayvee Derguztov Announced That The Old Red October Was Now Been Fallen,But The CIS Reform The Red October As Now Known As Red October Federation To Divide The Capitol Into 3 States,The Mikoyan-Sukhoi Will Divide Into 3 States It Will Lead By 3 Politicians From The Congress And 3 Generals From The Armed Forces Appointed By The President Himself,The Mikoyan City Will Be The Lead By General Sasha Semenov And Senator Gina Makova,The Sukhoi City Will Lead By General Konstantin Petrov And Senator Anthoniy Miroslav And The New City Zakhaev City Will Lead By General Yuri Kiselev And Congressman Marko Ilusov It Was Effective On December 20 The President Officially Signed The Division Of The New Red October The Reason Was The Dispossition Of The Nation. The End Of The Republic On December 25th,Red October Was Been Destroyed By A Nuclear Weapon,All Civilians Died Including The President Himself,All Of Red October Is Erased Except For The Armed Forces And Transfer To Successor Nations. Category:Red October